Lo Necesario
by YossiChann
Summary: Creo que tienes lo necesario para ganar. Eso fue lo que dije. Pero realmente, ofreces mucho más que eso. One-shot MonoKen.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **_**

 _Única parte_

Un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó al ver que Monoma había golpeado con la palma abierta de su mano la mesa donde estaba comiendo.

—¡Tienes que ganar! —exclamó con certeza alzando la voz.

Itsuka le miró sin entender y alcanzó a distinguir que debajo de su mano, Monoma tenía un volante arrugado del dichoso concurso de belleza que se realizaría en el festival cultural. Rió un poco sintiéndose halagada y continuó con su comida.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa? —inquirió Neito ofendido por su silencio.

—No tengo intenciones de participar. Como delegada de la clase B, es mi deber permanecer con mi equipo y ayudarles a organizar nuestra obra —le miró con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda y le sonrió otra vez ladeando la cabeza.

El rubio sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y pasó saliva con brusquedad.

—Tienes que ganar —replicó—, es la oportunidad perfecta para aplastar a los de la clase A.

—Podemos aplastarlos con la obra...

—Sí pero será mejor así —sin darse cuenta había alzado un poco la voz. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—: Sería tan humillante para ellos si los vencemos en ambos lados.

—Monoma, ¿No has leído el volante? —cuestionó tomando el papel entre sus manos para mostrarle a su amigo el encabezado—. Dice "concurso de belleza" se necesita ser bella para participar.

—¿Y? —fue lo único que dijo. Kendou simplemente le miró—. Tú cumples con todos los requisitos para participar.

La joven se sorprendió por lo dicho. No obstante, rió otra vez y tratando de molestar al rubio preguntó:

—¿Insinuas que soy bonita?

—Sólo digo que... Tienes lo necesario para ganar. Puedes aplastar a todas con sólo pararte en el vestidor.

El timbre que indicaba el final del receso sonó. Kendou suspiró rendida y se puso de pie con su charola en manos para desechar las sobras. Neito comenzó a seguirla muy de cerca a la espera de una respuesta decente por parte de ella.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Kendou —la tomó de la mano para frenar su caminar.

—¿Qué haces, Monoma? —exclamó sorprendida volteando a verle—. Llegaremos tarde a clase si no...

—¡Tienes que ganar! —esta vez posó las palmas de las manos en sus hombros y sus ojos en los de ella—. No sólo por los de la clase A. Ellos son el principal objetivo pero, el resto de los alumnos, ¡Toda la escuela podría reconocer que eres la mejor!

Itsuka bajó la cabeza algo irritaba y le rogó paciencia al cielo. Después volvió a encarar al chico y posó su dedo índice en su frente para apartarlo un poco.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien participe?

—Porque sólo tú eres capaz de vencer. Ninguna de las otras ofrece lo que tú. Tienes que ser tú quien nos represente porque eres la más apta para participar. De hecho, este concurso fue diseñado para que entres y ganes y...

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —le interrumpió.

—Porque yo lo sé, Kendou —respondió ya un poco extenuado.

—Eso mismo me dijiste de la obra, ¿Recuerdas? —posó sus manos en las caderas y arqueó una ceja—, "tú tienes que ser Julieta" "el papel es perfecto para tí"

—Kendou, cualquiera puede ser Julieta —hizo una pausa para tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas y elevarlas a la altura de su pecho, las cubría como si estuviera sosteniendo al objeto más valioso del mundo entero—, pero no cualquiera puede ser la más bonita de la escuela.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñieron de un tímido rosa. Algo dentro de ambos comenzó a cosquillear en sus pechos y de repente, el tiempo se había detenido. Ambos habían sentido que aquellas palabras ocultaban algo singular. El eco de la voz del joven resonó en sus oídos reiteradas veces hasta que poco a poco se suprimió en el silencio y el reloj volvió a la marcha.

Itsuka le sonrió otra vez, Monoma sintió que se derretiría ahí mismo si se atrevía a reír. Ella retrocedió un paso, se separó del agarre del chico y reanudó su camino hacia el aula de clases.

—Está bien —anunció sin detenerse.

—¿Está bien? —balbuceó incrédulo apresurándose a alcanzarla.

—Mañana iré a inscribirme.

—Ya lo he hecho por tí.

—En ese caso, me acompañarás a comprar el vestido. Dijiste que soy apta para participar, ¿No? Entonces debes de saber cuál vestido me guiará a la victoria.

—¡Pero claro que lo haré! ¿Acaso crees que dejaré esa responsabilidad en tus manos?

El rubio miró entonces cómo ella se giraba hacia él con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. La luz que entraba por las ventanas hacía brillar su largo y sedoso cabello como nunca antes había mirado y tomando su mano, corrieron juntos al aula de clases.

 _«Creo que tienes lo necesario para ganar. Eso fue lo que dije. Pero realmente, ofreces mucho más que eso»_

 ** _¡FIN!_**


End file.
